


Legally In Love

by lucypher_13



Category: VIXX
Genre: A jealous Hongbin, F/M, Hongbin and Reader and N are childhood friend, Hongbin in love, Silly Hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: “Too much time has passed”. That’s the reason how did Hongbin’s childhood friend had grown up into such a charming and fine young beautiful girl and fallen for her.





	Legally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year 2018 everyone!

Weekend.

Warm weather.

Those two words alone were enough to explain why there are so much people walking the streets, holding hand with their beloved one, or wrapping an arm around the girl’s waist and the girl would lean her head on the boy’s shoulder while walking. Not to mention some restaurants and café were almost full of those couples who ordered few drinks but spend hours only to drink it because they were too busy hold each other’s eyes with those ~~sick disgusting~~ full of love gaze and whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears, acting like there were only two of them exist in this world, and made those single ~~lonely~~ person send them a ~~jealousy~~ disgusted look.

Every single ~~lonely~~ person, except one...

Sitting not–so–calmly at the table on the 2nd floor of a certain café by the window that overlooked the street. There was a boy who absent–mindedly stirring his beverage with a thin black straw with one hand and his chin resting on the palm of his other free hand, his eyes were busy gazing down at one random couple walking the street. Unbeknown to himself, he had this yearning look on his dark brown orbs while watching the couple.

Inside his head, a lot of things were running through his mind, such as _‘Aw, look at them! It must be so fun to be able to spend their weekend together with their beloved one, making some sweet memories together and maybe end the day with a warm kiss on the lips in front of the door of the girl’s house.’_ And other similar things like that. He even imagined himself in the street, holding the girl’s hand, ruffle the girl’s hair affectionately and feel the softness of her lips...until someone’s voice snapped him back to reality.

“I’m so hungry!”

Hongbin flinched slightly at the sudden disturbing soft groan of stomach following the voice of someone who was sitting next to him. This handsome boy shifted his eyes to his front to see there were another three men sitting there, enjoying their own beverage while talking to each other –except the quiet one who stuffed his ears with earphone and put his full attention on his phone screen–. Hongbin looked at each of his friends back and fort, before he pitied himself for has to spend his precious weekend with these men instead with his girlfriend –well, he didn’t have one at the moment though–.

Hongbin let out a loud sigh and of course it did not went unnoticed by the starving boy next to him. “What’s wrong, hyung? Are you, by chance, is hungry just like me too?” The starving but cheerful boy, or maybe we should just call him by his name, Sanghyuk, the youngest of the group.

Before Hongbin had any chance to answer the younger guy, someone else had answered Sanghyuk’s question first. “No, no, no.” The one with plump lips and the noisiest of the group named Jaehwan started, waving his index finger left and right. “I bet our Hongbinnie here was thinking about how he wish to be one of those guys who walk with their girlfriend right now on the street.” He continued with playful tone.

Jaehwan, Sanghyuk and Wonshik laughed in unison, thinking Jaehwan’s joke was very funny, except Taekwoon who kept quiet as he’s still busy looking at his phone screen although he silently send them a brief glance before he looked back down at his phone and the tip of his lips was slightly curved upward to a smile. Hongbin also laughed along them, and he kept telling them it’s impossible he would think like that with a convincing expression on his face, even though deep inside he was thinking _‘How the hell did he know about that?!’_

“Anyway, what is taking Hakyeon so long to arrive here?” Wonshik asked, rolling up his sleeve a bit to check on his watch. Hakyeon had been late for 30 minutes even though he’s the one who told them to not be late.

“Hakyeon hyung goes to airport first to fetch his childhood friend who comes to visit from Japan since it’s school summer holiday there.” Jaehwan said. “If I’m not wrong... Her name is... (Y/)?” He rubbed the back of his head as he couldn’t remember the name well.

“(Y/N).” Came out quietly from Taekwoon’s lips, who apparently had also been listening to them even with earphone stuffed into his ears.

As soon as Hongbin heard that familiar name, an image of a little girl with her dark brown hair tied into a ponytail with a cute pink ribbon, a chubby cheeks and wide grin came into his mind. Ah yes... (Y/N). Hongbin remembered her as well now. The girl was Hakyeon’s and his childhood friend. That little girl who loves to having her long hair tied into a twin pigtails, who loves to running around chasing butterfly and other cute things with her cute tiny legs, who always agreed to go out everytime he and Hakyeon asked her to come out and play along with them until it’s very late and they boys had to get scolded by her parents –but the parents still adore them and still let (Y/N) to play with them, though–, the one who always pouted and hid behind Hongbin’s back everytime Hakyeon teased her.

But when she’s 6 –which meant Hakyeon was 10 and Hongbin was 7–, she had to move to Japan since her father got a job in there. Hongbin still remembered the moment when that little girl kept crying, hugging him and wailing “I don't wanna go! I want to stay here with Hongbinnie and Hakyeonnie!” when her parents tried to persuade her to get into the car on their departure day. That makes 15 years had passed since the last time they met, and Hongbin was curious about what kind of person she had grown into.

“Ah, there they are!” Sanghyuk exclaimed, pointing his finger at the dark–skinned man and a beautiful girl next to him, both walked up to the stairs and finally put their feet on the 2nd floor. As the two of them walked, Hongbin and the other boys could see them laughing happily at each other as they were talking about something that maybe only tow of them understand. Hakyeon glanced around to find his friends and grinned when he found them, making his way to the table and lead her the way too. As they were getting closer and closer to Hongbin and the other’s table, Hongbin finally could take a better look at the girl.

Holy–

That girl...was so beautiful! Just like an angel– or maybe even better than an angel! Hongbin’s heart began to rapidly beating, while skipping every other beat as he looked at her. From tip–to–toe, she really matched all the Hongbin’s ideal type criteria! She had no longer twin pigtails on her head, she let her shining beautiful (Y/H/C) hair fallen into loose waves instead, which makes her looked elegant and more when she moved a section of her hair over her shoulder. Even though it’s hidden beneath white tank top and jeans vest and tight jeans, Hongbin still could see that her body was perfectly curved like a super model and her skin was glowing and looked so smooth. And her smile everytime Hakyeon was telling her something funny... Oh God, her smile! She has _that_ beautiful smile that Hongbin really loves to look at! Was that girl really is her childhood friend?! How could she’d grown up into such a beautiful girl?!

Apparently, Hongbin was too busy thinking of how beautiful she is and checking her out that he didn’t notice his eyes kept locked to her figure even until she and Hakyeon were already standing next to their table, which of course it didn’t went unnoticed by the others.

“Hi, everyone, nice to meet you! My name is (Y/N), Hakyeon’s childhood friend!” (Y/N) introduced herself –which Hongbin didn’t miss to compliment how angelic her voice is– and shook hand with the boys one by one as they also introduced themselves to her too, starting from Jaehwan, Wonshik, Taekwoon and then Sanghyuk.

Hongbin almost wanted to kick Jaehwan and Sanghyuk far away from there as they kept flirting with (Y/N) –even though they were only telling her she’s beautiful, but Hongbin saw it as flirting, ~~jealousy maybe~~?–, making her blushed and giggled –whcih Hongbin thought she’s really cute–.

When it was Hongbin’s turn, (Y/N) froze at her spot as soon as her eyes met with Hongbin’s face who still busy giving Jaehwan and Sanghyuk a silent glare. “Y–You are... Hongbin...oppa, right?” She asked with uncertainty. “Do you still remember me? (Y/N), the little girl with twin pigtails? We always played together with Hakyeon when were still little, remember?”

“Y–Yes–“ Hongbin was about to stand up, but since he did it in a hurry, he ended up getting his knee hit the underside of the table with a really loud thud. “Oh fu–“ Hongbin gritted his teeth as he could feel a sharp pain in his knee. He hung his head low enough until his forehead almost touch the table, his hands rubbed his throbbing knee as if it could chase the pain away.

Wonshik, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk laughed really hard at his friend’s misery, Taekwoon turned his head away to hide the smile that threatening to comes out while Hakyeon face–palmed himself because it’s really embarassing. Only (Y/N) who asked Hongbin if he’s okay since she’s genuinely worried about him unlike the others. Hongbin tried to ensure her that he’s okay with a gritted–teeth smile and sweat dripping his face even though his nee is still really, really, really in pain.

“(Y/N), what do you want to drink? I’ll order it for you, you can just sit here and talk with them.” Hakyeon said, volunteering himself since he wanted to buy one for himself too.

“I want–“

“W–Wait! Let me go order it for her!” Hongbin quickly interrupted as the pain of his knee finally subsided.

“Is it okay?” (Y/N) looked at Hongbin, a bit surprised when Hongbin suddenly stood up _properly_ –not getting his knee hit the table anymore– and volunteered himself. “I don’t want to bother you, though...”

“it’s okay! Since I also want to order another drink, because I already finished mine.” Hongbin said, giving a reassuring smile to her.

“Err, hyung? Didn’t the waitress just gave your chocolate frappe 10 minutes ago and you haven’t drink it at all since you were busy daydreaming while looking somewhere at the window with your creepy stare?” Sanghyuk asked, pointing at the said full plastic cup of chocolate frappe right in front of Hongbin.

“...”

All eyes looked down at Hongbin’s beverage in unison before they –except Hongbin– looked up at its owner with eyes full of curiosity –some of them mixed with teasing look–.

“Well... U–Uh...” Hongbin stuttered and let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. He was quiet for the next two minutes until he finally thought of a good reason. “I–I chose for the wrong drink! That–That’s why I haven’t been drinking it and I want to order another one!”

Okay... Lame excuse...

(Y/N) smiled to herself. “I’ll go with you then. Since I’m confused which one should I choose.”

Hongbin tried his best to resist the urge to scream at (Y/N)’s sweet smile and the chance to order drink together with her alone –because, hey, it was also one of those things that couple also do when they were dating in a café, right? –

Hongbin and (Y/N) then walked together to the 1st floor where the counter located at, while the other five boys who stayed still on the table, tried their best to not laugh and whistling them as they walked away.

After the two ordered their drinks and waiting for it to get done, (Y/N) took her time to look at the delicious cakes, sweets, and other pastries inside the glass cases one by one. While for Hongbin? Well, he just didn’t realize he had been staring at her –again–, thinking at how beutiful she was if he looked from her side.

“Hello~? Earth to Hongbin?”

Hongbin finally snapped out of his thoughts and shrieked a little when (Y/N)’s face was already so close and right in front of his out of sudden. Apparently he didn’t give her any response when she asked him which one is the most delicious and called for his name for few times, causing her to get closer and closer to Hongbin’s face to check if there’s something wrong with the ~~daydreaming~~ latter. She flinched and took a step back at Hongbin’s sudden shriek.

“O–Oh... Were you talking to me? S–Sorry... But I just couldn’t help but to think that you’ve changed.” Hongbin grinned sheepishly, having been caught staring at her.

“Changed in a good way, or in a bad way?”

“Err... In a... beautiful way? You’re so beautiful now, you know that?”

(Y/N) blushed and looked down as she really didn’t expect that to come out of Hongbin's mouth, while Hongbin himself also blushed and looked at the other way, feeling embarassed as well to say such blunt things right in front of her.

“T–Talking about changes...!” (Y/N) started nervously, taking a deep breath to calm herself. “This city has changed so much too ever since the last time I was here. I’m afraid I’ll get lost if I try to go around by myself.” She said, chuckling to herself.

“Don’t worry. I can be your personal ‘tour guide’. And I’ll make sure to stay by your side out there so you won’t get lost and keep you safe–” Hongbin paused halfway and gulped down his saliva. _‘It doesn’t sound like I’m hitting on her, right?’_ He thought to himself. “W–Well... Only if you want–“

“Of course I want it! Thank you Hongbin oppa, I really appreciate it! There are so many places that I want to go but I’m really afraid to go alone!” (Y/N) gave Hongbin her best beautiful smile of gratitude and faint tint of pink appeared on Hongbin’s cheek because of it. Hongbin turned away slightly, placing his right hand on his chest where his heart located at, and took a few deep breaths, muttering to himself, “I swear I’m going to die soon if she keeps smiling at me like that...”

Hongbin coughed to himself. “H–How long are you going to stay here?”

“Hmm...” (Y/N) tapped her chin with her index finger, trying to think about it. “I’m not sure... But I think it’s going to be a little bit long, since I have something to do here with _someone_ or I can’t go back to Japan with an ease mind.”

“What kind of something is it? And with _who_?”

“It’s–“

Before (Y/N) could explain it, the barista had came to give them their coffees, practically interrupting them. Hongbin thanked him and told (Y/N) to go back upstair first while he would pay it. (Y/N) nodded and grabbed her beverage before walking back to the stairs. However, she stopped her feet on midway. “Oh yes... Hongbin oppa?” She called, looking back at the said man who just fished his wallet out of his pocket.

“Yes?”

“You look really handsome today.”

Hongbin froze and his mouth slightly dropped open in shock, and he almost dropped the wallet on his hand at the sudden compliment from her out of nowhere. (Y/N) giggled at Hongbin’s reaction and walked up the stairs fast. Another minutes had passed before Hongbin finally came back to his right mind and sense. Hongbin grinned happily, clenching his fists in triumph for this before he tried to keep cool, paid their beverages and grabbed his own before he went back upstair to their table.

* * *

Ever since their first meeting after a long time, Hongbin and (Y/N) slowly became close again like old times, or maybe even closer. Their days filled with messages and phone calls which mainly consisted of asking how each other was doing, have each other eaten yet, which place should they go to hang out together next time and many else. Until now, they had spent their days going to many places to have fun together, just the two of them. As time passed by, Hongbin finally realized he’s in love with his beautifully grown–up childhood friend and he decided he’s going to tell her soon about his feeling before it’s too late and she goes back to Japan.

One day, Hongbin asked (Y/N) if she wants to hang out together today too, saying he found a good place with delicious drinks and foods and beautiful scenery to take a lot photos at. (Y/N) agreed with it without second thought, but she asked Hongbin to meet her on the same café where Hakyeon brought her to met them, since she’s with someone else right now there. Hongbin of course was curious about who is that someone and was about to ask who is it but decided to not do it and just agreed.

Hongbin ended the call and put his mobile phone back into his pocket. He grabbed his jacket and took out a small rectangular box wrapped in light blue paper with a white ribbon on top from its pocket. Hongbin let out a deep breath, suddenly feeling really nervous looking at the box. Today, he’s going to tell (Y/N) that he loves her. And he also prepared a small gift too for it, hoping that she would like it and accept his confession.

“Alright, here I go.” Hongbin talked to himself, placing the box inside the jacket pocket, put the said jacket on and went to the café.

* * *

Hongbin knew if (Y/N) was with someone in the café right now, but he never expected that _someone_ to be Hakyeon himself. Why Hakyeon was there, alone with (Y/N)? What were they doing? That’s what Hongbin had been thinking when he spotted his crush sitting on the same table on the 2 nd floor back then, with the familiar dark–skinned person sitting next to her.

(Y/N) and Hakyeon looked so close, too close to Hongbin’s dismay. They were laughing together and sometimes (Y/N) would touch Hakyeon’s shoulder while laughing and Hakyeon would playfully ruffle her hair. It felt like a sharp needle pierced into Hongbin’s heart when Hakyeon tucked a hair behind (Y/N)’s ear and suddenly whispered something right on there, when he pulled back, he grinned while (Y/N) blushed. That, of course, made Hongbin think there’s something romantic happening between them and it was enough to make his heart broken into pieces.

Hongbin clenched his fist around the gift box inside his pocket tight in fury and jealousy. He bit his bottom lip hard enough until it almost bleed to suppress the urge to scream out loud, trying his best to prevent his jealousy to take him over and to not cause commotion in public by going over there and doing something stupid to his best friend and his crush and made a fool of himself. So, when he gather enough strength on his feet that he had lost once due to the shock seeing them together, Hongbin quickly turned away and brought himself far away from the place, unaware that (Y/N)’s eyes caught Hongbin just before he turned away.

“Ah there he is–“ (Y/N) was about to wave her hand at Hongbin, but her hand stopped midway when Hongbin just turned his back to them even though she’s sure Hongbin had seen them. “Eoh? Why? Is he leaving? Why does he leaves?”

Hakyeon quickly looked at the direction where (Y/N)’s eyes focused at but he could only see the retreating back of Hongbin walking down the stairs and disappeared from their sight. He raised his eyebrow in confusion, trying to figure out why did his best friend leave when (Y/N) said he agreed to meet her here–

Wait...

Hakyeon’s eyes widened as the realization struck him.

Hongbin _misunderstood_ about him and (Y/N).

“Chase after him! Fast! He might have gotten a wrong idea when he saw us together like this!” Hakyeon urged, slightly pushing (Y/N)’s body.

“O–Okay!” (Y/N) nodded, quickly grabbed her purse and searching around for Hongbin as soon as she left the café. Fortunately, she still managed to find Hongbin among the crowds. “Hongbin oppa!” She called loudly, but no, Hongbin didn’t hear her at all as he kept walking away. (Y/N) sighed and she quickly ran to chase him.

“Hongbin oppa!” She kept calling once in a while as she ran, squeezing herself among the crowds, hoping Hongbin would stop if he could hear her. It didn’t take long for (Y/N) to caught up to him as he went inside a small alley and she could grabbed his arm easily as she had nothing or no one on her way anymore. Hongbin flinched when a familiar voice called for him and soon followed a hand grabbing his arm, making him stop and looked down at her hand.

Hongbin still didn’t look at her as he kept his face facing straight at the front. “Oppa? Why did you leave when you were definitely saw us back there in the café? Didn’t you say we will hang out together today too?”

“...”

Hongbin just stayed quiet as he had no intention to answer her at all. Though deep inside he wanted to tell her to leave him alone and go back to continue her _date_ with Hakyeon. Simply thinking about her and Hakyeon being together made Hongbin’s heart stung again. Why Hakyeon? Why not him? Why it had to be Hakyeon of all the people in this small world?

(Y/N) frowned at Hongbin’s unusual behavior. Why didn’t he look at her? Did she do something wrong to make him angry? But she couldn’t think of anything she had done to make him acting like this though... So why? Why did he not talking to her right now? Just when she ran out of idea about why Hongbin is being like this, her sharp eyes caught something hidden inside Hongbin’s jacket pocket. “What’s inside your pocket?”

If (Y/N) didn’t see it wrong, Hongbin flinched slightly and his left hand silently trying to put the gift box further inside the pocket. He then let out a loud sigh, probably thinking it’s no use to keep quiet and hid it anymore. Hongbin slowly turned around and (Y/N) slowly released her grasp on his arm. Hongbin took out the rectangular box and (Y/N) eyed it with full curiosity.

“Actually...” Hongbin started, eyes still down on the box, not wanting to look at (Y/N)’s face right now. “Few days ago, I found a necklace which I thought it will looks good on you, that’s why I bought it and I planned to give it to you today.”

“Really?” (Y/N) let out a wide smile of hapiness and her beautiful face beamed in happiness as well.

Hongbin made a wrong move as his eyeballs _accidentally_ moved to look at (Y/N). His heart fluttered at the sight of his crush looked really cute when she looked so happy like that. _‘Please don’t show that kind of look. You make me want to have you as mine, to make you feel happy like now for everyday... Yes I want to be one of the reasons to make you happy... But what can I do when you’re already with someone else now...?’_

“But!” Hongbin put the box back inside his pocket again and the smile vanished right away from (Y/N)’s face, looking up at Hongbin with eyes of confusion this time. “I’m having a second thought. I can’t give it to you. I don’t want to make your _boyfriend_ have a misunderstanding about us.” He explained, emphasizing the word _boyfriend_ while trying his best to keep his face straight, to not show he’s jealous or hurting right now.

“My _boyfriend_?” (Y/N) tilted her head slightly in confusion. “Who does you mean?”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to pretend anymore, (Y/N).” Hongbin smiled, a fake one of course. “I’ve seen everything. The way both of you treated each other was enough to explain that you and Hakyeon hyung is in relationship. I don’t know when did you two started seeing each other, but I want to say congratulation to both of you. You look so perfect together, and I’m truly, truly happy for both of you!” Hongbin paused, his eyes were everywhere but (Y/N), that’s why he failed to catch the dumbfounded look on her face. “And let me guess...” He then continued again. “The reason why you’re here, in Seoul, is to meet Hakyeon hyung and to–“

“Hold on, Hongbin oppa!” (Y/N) quickly interrupted Hongbin before the latter kept going on and on about she and Hakyeon dating thing. “You misunderstand everything!”

Hongbin was showing _‘What the hell did you mean by I misunderstand everything when I clearly saw you and Hakyeon hyung being so lovely to each other back there?’_ with his face, a frown was evident on there.

(Y/N) mentally slapped herself for thinking Hongbin is still handsome with a frown like that. “Hakyeon oppa is merely a _best friend_ to me, and maybe like my own big brother! I believe Hakyeon oppa also think of me the same way. We never think of anything else or more beyond that to each other!” She explained carefully, taking a deep breath while Hongbin showed a face that he still doubting her. “But I _AM_ indeed come here, to Seoul, to meet someone I’ve missed so much, but it’s not Hakyeon oppa, I swear! What you saw back there in the café, laughing and whispering to my ear and others, because Hakyeon oppa merely teased me about it!”

“...”

So (Y/N) was indeed have someone in her mind already, and it was not Hakyeon. So maybe it was someone else that he didn’t know at all? Alright, that hurted his heart even more. Why did he had to be so unlucky?! “Who is it?” Hongbin asked, totally not aware if he was half–growling when he asked that and his face was showing a dejected one.

(Y/N) bit down her bottom lips and her heart began beating faster because of the question. A question she couldn’t avoid and had to answer or Hongbin would get another wrong idea. “You actually know him very much, oppa. Maybe more than I do.”

 _‘Someone I actually know very much? Oh great, it’s good then, so apparently her crush is another of my bestfriend instead of some stranger_ _–_ _Wait, that doesn’t good at all, the fact that someone she likes is not me is still the same, and that doesn’t make me feel better at all!_ _’_ Hongbin silently groaned to himself. “Tell me, who is it?”

“Here’s a big clue. I believe you will know _who_ it is when you hear this at once.” (Y/N) said. “He’s a childhood friend of mine. When we were still a little child, he’s really nice to me and let me hid behind his back everytime the other likes to tease me. He always took a good care of me, spoiled me, and it made me have feeling for him until now. It really made me sad when I have to get separated from him since I had to go to Japan with my family. Now... He have grown up into such nicer guy... And even so handsome... He’s also the man who bought a necklace for me, said he thought it will looks good on me but he didn’t want to give it to me. Why? Because he thinks I’m in love with his best friend even though he’s the one I really love so much, not his best friend.”

Hongbin still kept quiet, trying to grasp each word (Y/N) had sait into his mind. Few seconds has passed, and Hongbin ~~stupidly~~ still trying to figure out who might that person be. So this someone was also her childhood friend who always protects her like a prince who protect her princess. Someone who bought her a necklace and think that she’s in love with his bestfriend?

Why the heck did that sounded so familiar–

...

Wait...

...

Oh...

...

Okay... I think I know...

...

Oh holy–

Hongbin’s mouth was now wide–opened in shock as he finally figured it out that _someone_ is actually _he himself_!!! Hongbin now finally had courage to look at (Y/N)’s eyes and she nodded when his eyes gave her a signal _‘Me?’_. His face colour slowly changed to a bright red, including his ears as well. Seeing Hongbin’s priceless reaction made (Y/N) grinned sheepishly. Now that Hongbin finally knew how she feels about him, she shifted nervously on her feet while waiting for Hongbin’s answer, even though she was really sure her feeling was not a one–sided love.

Hongbin coughed and he slowly took out the rectangular box from his pocket, handing it to (Y/N). (Y/N) happily accepted it and looked at Hongbin, which the latter nodded. There was no longer a dejected look on his handsome face now as it had been replaced with a genuinely happy smile.

(Y/N) carefully untied the ribbon, tugging at the wrapping paper and opened the box inside. A wide smile adorned her face and looked down at the shiny silver necklace with a sky blue heart pendant. “So beautiful...”

“Let me help you to put it on.” Hongbin softly said and (Y/N) nodded, eyes still on the necklace that caught her interest so much. She turned around so her back was to him. Hongbin removed the necklace from the box. She didn’t notice how Hongbin’s hands nervously shook as he gently brushed aside her long hair so he could put the necklace on her without it getting caught. “I bet you will look even more beautiful with this.” His voice shook almost as much as his hands did, which (Y/N) tried to not laugh at and Hongbin bit his lips in embarassment.

(Y/N)’s pulse rushed as his fingertips brushed the back of her neck, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. (Y/N)’s stomach felt like it had a million of butterflies in it. She even could feel Hongbin’s breath on her skin as he leaned closer to her. Unfortunately, almost as soon as it had started, it was already over and she felt her warmth behind her disappeared.

“There... Let’s see it.” Hongbin said.

(Y/N) slwoly turned around to look at Hongbin and she couldn’t help but to see a tint of bright pink on his cheeks and she was sure hers were the same as well. Hongbin took a deep breath, asking himself once again as he stared at his crush before him, _‘How the hell did she grown up into such a beautiful woman that could make me head over heels for her so easily?’_

Hongbin’s head was too fuzzy from shock and the revelation that (Y/N) was possibly the prettiest girl he’d ever seen in this world, that he didn’t realize he slowly leaned forward, closer to (Y/N)’s face. (Y/N) closed her eyes, preparing herself for an incoming ~~first~~ kiss. Her heart skipped a beat, felling Hongbin’s warm breath on her face and–

“Kisseu... Kisseu...”

Both Hongbin and (Y/N) snapped her eyes open and turned their head to the direction where the familiar voice that disturbed their moment came from in unison. There, hiding behind a street pole effortlessly and obviously noticeable, was a dark–skinned man named Cha Hakyeon who actually had been following the two of them silently from behind.

“Oops... I got caught~” Hakyeon said playfully and grinned oh–so–innocently to the other two who stood still and froze at the sudden ~~unwanted~~ presence, totally ruining their moment. “Just ignore me, I’ll leave now. I was only worried about what would happen to you, but I’m glad because things are going very well.” Hakyeon sent them a proud fatherly smile, feeling truly happy for his two childhood friends who had grown up and hooked up.

Hongbin and (Y/N) sweatdropped as Hakyeon bounced his way away from them, humming a random song and finally leaving them alone. Hongbin let out a loud sigh and both turned their head to face each other again in unison, and suddenly burst into laughter at their Hakyeon’s silliness but thoughtful act.

“Alright... So...” Hongbin coughed. “Can I kiss you now?”

(Y/N) giggled sheepishly at Hongbin’s bluntness. “Anytime you want~ I’m officially yours now, right?”

And Hongbin wasted no more time to place his lips on (Y/N)’s for a chaste kiss before something or maybe someone else other than Hakyeon come to ruin their moment again.

Ever since then, Hongbin never watch those couples walking on the street from the window on the 2nd floor with eyes of jealousy anymore. Why? Because he’s finally became one of those couples too.


End file.
